clonearmyfandomcom-20200215-history
Appo
History Early Life Born on Kamino with the rest of the clones, he was the best in the Legion and was given ARC trooper training, he defected with General Stratos when Order 66 came down, but still had an extreme distaste for Jedi. For a few years, he served with Starkiller, ruler of the True Sith, giving him updates on Galactic news. Vong War A new war broke out between the adopted son of Starkiller..Darth Caedus, ruler of the Yuuzhan Vong. One of Starkiller's last wishes was for Appo to capture Hutt Space..for teh benefit of the Sith Empire. He took a fleet along with ARC commander Felix to the planet of Nal Hutta to defeat the defending Vong. countless men were lost, and the fleet was badly damaaged that soon, both Felix and Appo had to fight on the planet. It was terrible...they never broke stride but the losses were unsrmountable....but they both realized that Caedus made one folly....the remainder of his fleet wa on teh planet. So with th remnants of the fleet..the ships were bombarded from orbit...relieving the suvivirs of the 501st. Cadeus soon forgot that they were on his planet...so tehy captured it....and made ready to take teh fight to CAdeus's heart....and the prize of Hutt Space..belonging to Starkiller. A few weeks before Starkillers return, Appo was critically injured during a major battle with the Yuzhan Vong, though he was able to defeat them with the rest of the Republic, he was unable to see his friend retun to start his glorious crusade. Instead...he was ina coma...for years. A few years later, the True Sith stopped fighting in the Galactic wars and was seemingly disbanded; Starkiller left and no one knew where he went. Appo woke up now he is fighting a new war and is still trying to adjust to being in combat yet again. Appo is helping the Allies fight the New Empire for domination of the Rishi Maze galaxy. Upon returning to duty he had to go through trying times. His fellow brother Kyram attacked and nearly killed the leader of the Jedi, Tantus Patronus. And his General gave him a dilemma, kill Kyram..or die. Appo never disobeyed an order, and reluctantly went forth with Major Brae to apprehend him. Soon another war broke out between the New Empire and the CIS. It was the beggining of another intergalactic War. Civilized Times With relative peace at hand, and new Clones be found and recruited back into teh ranks of the Republic, Stratos saw fit to promote Appo to teh highest clone rank, Clone Marshal Commander, with two full legions under his command, including teh 501st and the 182nd lead by Commander Lennox. In their first joint command Lennox was held up in another system, Appo could not retreat because of Sith interdictors, it was in teh space of Taris where his judgment was at hand. Malak used his entire Sith Armada in the battle for supremacy. If not for the help of general Stratos and the rest of the Republic Armada Appo would have fallen. A cease fire was initated and Appo made a proposal: a Death Match....a duel not used for over 4,000 years. It took place on the planet of Korriban, in the Valley of the Dark Lords. With the whole Sith Empire, 501st, Comander Fett, General Stratos, and ARC commander Felix wathcing, the battle began. and it ended with Mandalorian Marshal Comander Appo as victor over Darth malak Dark lord of the Sith, and he whispered a silent vow in his ear..."Once your dead...every Sith..and Jedi will die..the Great Purge will begin...down to the last child"...the Blood Crusade had begun In this time Appo and his Corps hunted down rogue jedi ad rogue sith..arrresting them..or summarily executing them, they were known as teh Blooded....te best warriors in the galaxy. Eventually Appo and Malak had one final reckoning.....Malak realzed his errors, and wantedd redemption...years of hearin the voice of Darth Sarkiller in his mind forced him to this conclusion. And to the surprise of all...Appo showed mercy to him. Appo left with only his Legion of 100,000 strong and his fleet to the uknown, on a final odyssey, to finally realize the values of the Republic.....KORE....Knowledge,Order, Reason, and Enforcment,....the core values...of the Amaranth Corps. He and his Legion learned techniques from different cultures, and learned to hun and figh force sesntives, their Tactical skills were unmatched by anyone....they Left as the Blooded members of teh 501st Legion....they returned as the Blooded Vindicators. And upon his return...he married his Colonel...Mandalorian Brae... In a stunning move, Appo was prepared to betray General Max Stratos, but Stratos found out to early and proclaimed him a traitor to the Republic. Somthing that Appo never accepted..he claimed he served the nation not the leader, and fled to Mykr. He was visited by his fellow Mandalorians, and Clone sympathizers. He spent weeks planning to take fight for his last moment, and finally found the lost sarcaphoagus of Darth Bane, Dark Lord of the Sith. But one last test awaited him as he was faced with the Jedi Grand Master Tantus Patronus: the final showdown between these two rivals had finaly begun. Witnesses to this battle were the Exile,Felix, Thrawn, Gregory, Krayt, and Sesnotr. For an hour they fought head on, Appo using everything in his arsenal to take Tantus down, and Tantus armed no longer in armour, but instead in his faith, and love of his famly..they both stood firm. It was Tantus who finally stabbed Appo, and it was Appo who stabbed him, in an embrace of death. But as the life left Appo's body, the trigger in the forest awaiting his death clicked, and thousands of Miles worth of forests was engulfed in flame...killing both Appo...and Tantus Patronus. With Appo's death in one final stroke of irony, Jordan himself finally had to survive in a clone, and Appo in his last moments...awoke t long dormant sprirt of the greatest Dark Lord in the galaxy..for aid. And Thus..the First Blood Crusade Ended. Personality and Traits Appo lives the Mandalorian way and hates Force-sensitive intensely, with the exception of his brother, Kyram, the General of the Remnants of the Republic, Stratos, and Starkiler. Appo thinks for himself and follows orders in his own way. His legion was known as Starkiller?s Fist, but is now known as Stratos Fist. Skilled in combat as proven when he faced the dark lord Malak in single combat and one, Appo knows how to use tactics but hates politics. Category:Primary Characters Category:General Characters Category:Inactive Characters